


Saturday Night

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Basketball Player Derek, Closet Punk Derek, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Punk Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa makes Scott go to Derek Hale's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Named after the Misfits song, Saturday Night.

“Scott, you’re going to this party,” Melissa tells her son.

Scott groans and rolls his eyes. The last thing he wants to do is go to a party, let alone Derek Hale’s party. Derek Hale –captain of the basketball team who also hates Scott with a passion. He doesn’t know why Derek hates him but to be honest, Scott doesn’t care.

“I’m not going to the party, mom,” Scott mutters as he continues to scroll away on his laptop.

Melissa doesn’t budge from her spot at the door. “If you don’t go to this party you’re not going to that concert next month. I’ve been friends with Talia for years and she wonders why you’re never at Derek’s basketball parties.”

“I don’t go to Derek’s basketball parties because one, I’m not on the basketball team and two, Derek hates me,” Scott explains. “And there’s no way that I’m not going to that concert next month –I’ve already got my ticket.”

“And I can rip that ticket in half, Scott. Get your jacket and let’s go,” Melissa says with a stern tone.

Scott sighs louder than he ever has before and gets up from his bed. Reluctantly, he slides his arms through the sleeves of his leather jacket and follows his mom out to the car. He sits in the front seat and turns up the radio before he puts his seatbelt on. Scott swears he sees his mom shake her head when he turns the radio up but he doesn’t say anything about it, knowing that it wouldn’t make a difference.

Melissa doesn’t even attempt to make small talk on the drive to Derek’s house because she knows how annoyed Scott is. Scott sits there, arms folded as he stares out the window of the car and tongues at the two piercings on either side of his bottom lip.

When they arrive Scott can already see three members of the basketball team outside the front of Derek’s house. Scott looks at his mom as he gets out of the car hastily but he doesn’t say anything. Melissa is saying something –probably telling Scott to text her when he’s ready to be picked up, but Scott shuts the car door before Melissa can finish her sentence.

He walks through the front door, ignoring all the looks that he’s getting from the basketball team. They know that Derek doesn’t like Scott so they probably have no idea what Scott’s doing here. Scott wonders why he’s even here and then he remembers the concert ticket. Scott lets out a sigh, thinks _what the hell_ andgoes into the kitchen to see what there is to drink.

Unfortunately for Scott, there’s nothing that he likes and that makes him mad. Derek Hale wants to throw a party but he can’t even stock his fridge with good alcohol? Scott makes his way out of the kitchen, avoiding the half a dozen couples that are making out through the hall and exits out the front door.

The music is still pounding from the house and Scott thinks that it sounds horrible. Scott bails on the party and heads for the nearby lake where he hopes for peace and quiet; his mom isn’t going to know if he actually went to the party or not.

Scott arrives at the lake to see that it’s already occupied. He shrugs and sits down away from the other person, letting out a content sigh when all he hears is the sound of water moving down the lake.

Derek doesn’t like anyone being at his lake. Okay, so it’s not really _his_ lake but he goes there so often that it might as well be. He can only see the shadow of the other person so he lets them sit there, hoping that they’ll leave soon.

The moon reflects against the water of the lake around the same time that the other person lets out a small sigh. Derek sees the blue tint of the other person’s hair and instantly knows who it is –Scott McCall. Derek hates Scott McCall. Well, he doesn’t hate him; he just severely dislikes him and his attitude towards everything. Honestly, Scott McCall is probably the rudest person Derek has ever met.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks, not even bothering to hide his dislike for Scott.

Scott almost jumps when he hears Derek’s voice but hides it by biting back. “Why aren’t you at your party?”

“It’s a party for the basketball team; we did really well this year. I just throw the party at my house,” Derek explains.

“So why aren’t you in there partying with the rest of your team, _Captain_?” Scott smirks, knowing it’ll get on Derek’s nerves.

Scott is right; it does get on Derek’s nerves. “Just because I throw the parties doesn’t mean I enjoy the parties.”

Scott tilts his head to the side, confused. “Why wouldn’t you enjoy that? Everyone knows who you are and everyone likes you.”

Derek sighs and shakes his head. “I wish it was that easy.”

As the moon shines against the lake water once again, Scott is taken aback. “You have your septum pierced? And your nose?”

“I flip the septum ring up usually and I wear a clear stud in my nose during school,” Derek explains.

Again, Scott is confused. “Why? Piercings are allowed at school.”

“It’s bad for my image, I guess,” Derek shrugs. “I wouldn’t get the same amount of respect if the team knew that I would rather be in music class. It’s better this way.”

Scott sighs and runs his fingers through his dyed blue hair. “Are you going to the _Misfits_ gig next month?”

Derek wants to smile from ear to ear but doesn’t, even though it’s almost pitch black, and settles for a small smile that Scott can’t see anyway. “Of course, are you?”

Scott nods but then realizes that Derek probably can’t see it, despite how much he’s shuffled over to him since they started talking. “It’s the only reason I came to this party. Mom threatened to rip my ticket if I didn’t come.”

“Oh, our parents are friends, right?” Derek asks.

“Right. Mom said she’d rip my ticket if I didn’t go to this party.”

Derek nods and knows that Scott saw it when he gestures to the moon against the water. The two sit there in silence for a couple of minutes and Derek decides that he kind of likes the way that Scott fidgets with his snake bites with his tongue when he’s bored. Every so often Derek sees one of the rings pressing against the skin of Scott’s bottom lip.

“It’s getting late,” Scott says with the slightest hint of sadness. “I should get going.”

“Are you sure? We could always go and get something to drink,” Derek suggests, hoping that he doesn’t come off as pushy.

Scott chuckles. “There’s nothing good to drink in your fridge, Derek. Maybe another night?”

“How’s Sunday?” Derek asks.

Scott thinks about it for a second and nods. “Sunday is good. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

Derek nods back at Scott, smiling a little, and then walks with him to the front of his house. Scott texts his mom and stands with Derek until she gets there.

“So how was the party? I saw you standing with Derek,” Melissa asks as Scott sits in the front seat.

“The party was…not what I expected. I actually had a good time,” Scott replies, realizing that he did actually have a good time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
